


Unexpected Soulmates

by Jada212017



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jada212017/pseuds/Jada212017
Summary: A month after Diana had left Chance Harbor, she comes back.Faye knows something that the others don't. How will they react to the sudden news she has to say?
Relationships: Adam Conant/Melissa Glaser, Faye Chamberlain/Diana Meade, Jake Armstrong/Cassie Blake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Faye sat in the Abandoned House, waiting for the rest of the Circle to arrive. For once she was here earlier than the others, save for Diana of course. She sighed as she flipped through her Book of Shadows. Just then she heard footsteps on the floor downstairs. Rising to her feet she walked softly to the railing, only to see Diana staring at the plants and other ingredients on the table. 

What is she doing here?, Faye thought as she continued to watch. One of the plants were dying she noticed. She watched as Diana gently picked it up in her hands and healed it. 

Diana then sighed as she set it back down on the counter, her eyes sad among other emotions.

Faye blinked and then made her way down the stairs. 

"You're back.", she said. 

Diana jumped and turned around to stare at her.

"I am. But only for a while. Why do you care?", Diana said. 

Faye walked up to her and then stopped a foot away. 

"We're friends and we're members of the circle. We look out for each other.", she replied.

"We have never been friends and you never seemed to care about anyone in the circle besides yourself. Maybe Melissa. But never anyone else.", Diana said.

Faye blinked and sighed, thinking of telling Diana how she actually felt. However, within the next few minutes the rest of the Circle was there. She rolled her eyes and said, in her usual rude tone, "It's about time you all arrived."

Cassie glared at her and then turned to Diana.

Adam, Jake and Melissa all looked at Diana as well.

Faye watched as Diana gazed around the room, her eyes staring at everyone there. She walked over to the counter, which she leaned against. Her dark green eyes then continued to watch Diana; the way she moved her lips, how her hair fell sometimes across her face. But if anyone were to ask her, she'd just tell them she was thinking of a new dress to wear for Jake the next time they were alone.

"I came back because the circle needs me and I need them, well I need all of you.", Diana said as her eyes gazed around at the group. When her eyes landed on Faye, the dark green-eyed girl looked away and stared at the floor. What's got her all jumpy so suddenly?, she thought.

Cassie walked to her then and said, "Well it's good that you're back then because we have a problem."

Diana looked at her and said, holding up her right hand, "Does it have to do with this?" 

Faye pushed away from the counter and walked over, seeing the mark on Diana's hand. She then saw the same one on Cassie's. 

Her eyes glared at the blond and then they glanced at Diana's face. Diana's eyes met hers and for a split second Faye felt frozen.

Forcing herself to, Faye looked back at the mark on Diana's hand and then looked back at Cassie, though she noticed that Diana's eyes never left her face. 

"So, you decided to do some permanent bonding with Diana and not us?", she said.

"Faye stop it.", Diana said as Cassie started to glare back at Faye. 

Faye turned back to Diana. One of the lightbulbs broke overhead, glass shattering on the floor evan though she appeared calm or at the most bored. But she knew something that none of the others did and it was why she had lost her focus. 

Diana stared at her a moment longer before she looked at the rest of the circle and said, "We can't keep letting our emotions control us. I'm not saying that we should rebind the circle but maybe if we team up and work together so that we are in control of our emotions, it will help us control our powers better."

Cassie, Melissa, Adam and even Jake all seemed to agree with Diana about that. 

"So what, you and the other evil princess team up? Melissa and Adam? And Jake with me?",Faye said. That last one she wouldn't mind at all in fact. 

Diana turned to her and said, "No. Melissa will be working with Cassie, Jake and Adam can work together, and you and I can help each other." 

Faye rolled her eyes and laughed a little before she walked past Diana, heading for the entrance to the main room in the house.

"Where are you going? We need to start this now.", Diana said to her. 

Faye turned around on her heels and said as she stared at Diana, "Whatever. I'm going home. Not that I care one way or another but if you really want to do this little thing, that's where I'll be." 

With that being said, she turned around and left the room. 

Diana sighed and then looked at the others before she walked after Faye. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Diana stood on the porch of Faye's house. She waited and then knocked on the red door. 

A couple minutes passed and then Faye was opening the door. She held it open as she stared at Diana. 

"Can I come in?", Diana asked. 

Faye rolled her eyes and said, "Fine but don't think this means anything Meade." 

Diana had actually missed the other girl when she had been with Grant. She smiled and then walked into the house. When they had been younger, she would come here often and her and Faye would play games with each other. Then as they got older, Faye changed and she wasn't sure why. 

Faye closed the door and then walked up the stairs, not bothering to look back to see if Diana was following. 

Diana walked up after her, following the other girl to her room. 

Faye was standing by her dresser when Diana stepped into the room. Without bothering to move, she looked at the door and it closed on its own. 

Diana jumped a bit as the door shut behind her, startling her.

Faye grinned but then it disappeared as she said, "You were the one who wanted to do this so how are we supposed to help each other out or whatever?" 

Diana had been looking at Faye's room as if it was the first time she had been in it, which was partly true, but she turned to Faye when the girl spoke finally.

"Well if one of us loses control over our power while we're trying a spell, then the other person has to bring them back somehow.", she said. To her it made sense.

Faye stayed where she was as she replied, tapping a long finger on her chin before she pointed at Diana with that same finger, "So really this is just another way for you to be in control. And to make sure I don't take things to far." 

"Faye that's not-",Diana said but Faye interrupted her. 

"Sure it's not Diana. Why else would you have thought of the idea?", Faye retorted harshly.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faye finally admits the truth.

"So that we can be ready for when the other Blackwell siblings arrive. That's why I came back. I know that if Casssie cast the spell of our dad's-of John's Balcoin symbol- and it brought me back here, then the others will be on their way here too. They're stronger than all of us on our own so if we all were to work together in groups or just two's, then maybe we can stand a chance against them." Diana said. 

Faye was silent for only a second or two before she spoke. 

"Fine."

Diana sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 

Faye stared at her for a moment before speaking again. 

"I know something about the circle-well about you and I anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Faye began to pace back and forth while she spoke rapidly. 

"Before you met Aussie boy, my mom had said that we were written in the stars or whatever. I didn't believe her until she talked to me about how we had always been so close as kids and when we were in junior high together before Melissa came along and before you met Conant. I know that I've always been cold and cruel when it came to you but it'd just because I-it's because I love you Diana. I always have and it just always upset me when guys would flirt with you or when I'd see you with Conant."

Faye stopped pacing then when she felt Diana's hands grab her own. She stared at them and then lifted her eyes up to Diana's face. 

Diana stared at her for another moment and then leaned in, pressing her lips to Faye's. 

Faye was surprised but she quickly responded, pulling Diana closer to her as they kissed. 

After a few moments, they broke apart and Diana smiled before she found herself being pushed down onto the bed by Faye who had also gone back to kissing her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this.


End file.
